


The Lighthouse

by Oadara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oadara/pseuds/Oadara
Summary: Daenerys is a lonely girl, who after many tragic deaths finds herself solely responsible for running her family's lighthouse. She has her mind firmly set on her responsibilities until one stormy night she meets a handsome stranger who calls himself Jon. The two form an instant bond but their relationship is threatened by the evil Mr. Night.





	The Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by to read my story. I really hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> This is an original fairy tale. I took inspiration from the dozens and dozens of fairy tales I've read. It is the first time that I've completed a story and published it. So, your feedback positive or negative would be appreciate it. I would like to continue to write and your comments would help to improve my writing.

Once upon a time in a lighthouse by the sea there lived a lonely girl, with only two old servants and her dog for company. Once there had been four, her father, her mother, and her older brother and her. But then the war came and the king sent word, all the able men in the land had to fight for the realm. Her father was the first to go and where there were four now there three. Soon the war grew bloodier and more men were needed and so her brother was called to war too.

Now only her mother and she were left to care for the lighthouse. Months went by and then a year but not a word had been sent about her father or brother. Then, one day, they received a letter the war had ended but her father and brother had died serving their king. They expressed their regrets and thank them for their service. The news devastated her poor mother and her already sad heart finally broke and so now only the young girl known as Daenerys was left. 

With time, the pain of her loss eased and although she missed her family terribly she grew into a strong and independent young woman. She had also grown quite beautiful, with hair silver like the moon, skin as soft as silk, eyes of violet blue and rosy lips. Her frame was small but agile and strong. As it was now up to her to manage the lighthouse she took on her responsibility head-on. 

Her nights she spent manning the lighthouse accompanied by her shaggy black dog Dragon, she had gotten quite good at it in the years since her father, brother and mother had died. Gray, her manservant, would assist her time to time but he was old and not as strong as he once was.

Every fortnight or so she would accompany Gray into town, his sister Missie, who took care of the cooking and cleaning, use to accompany them. But the long ride into town was too painful on her back and so now it was only Daenerys, Gray and sometimes Dragon. 

It wasn’t a very large town, but you could almost always find what you needed. It was a beautiful day and the market was particularly busy today, Gray noted, and as they made their way through the stalls. Suddenly, Daenerys caught a glimpse of Mr. Night and began to hurry so that he would not see her.

You see, Mr. Night was the richest man in town and used his money and influence to always get what he wanted. He was a tall thin man with an angular face. It could be considered handsome but Daenerys found him repellant. There was something not quite right about him that she had sensed long ago. Perhaps it was the ease with which he could manipulate others to do his bidding. 

Her mother had always been distrustful of him as well and had advised Daenerys to avoid him. She had said, “If he ever speaks to you, listen to his words, instead of hearing what he says.” And so Daenerys remembered her mother’s words and kept them present in her mind. Which had served her well in the last year, as Mr. Night had grown quite interested in her. He was insistent that she attend his parties and while Daenerys managed to refuse most of the times, she could not always. 

She was hurrying Gray along before Mr. Night would see them but when she turned around to make her way back to the carriage she found him standing in front of her. “My dearest Daenerys, how good to see you again.” His voice was like a song dark and melodious. But to Daenerys, his words sounded too sweet, like adding sugar to honey. 

“It is good to see you as well,” she said politely. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, Gray and I must head back to the lighthouse.” 

“Of course,” he said, making his words even sweeter “I must not keep you waiting. But if I may, I’d like to extend an invitation. A week from now I am to host a dinner party for the young people in town and your presence there would be most welcome. You just have come, you cannot refuse. I’m sure you’re in need of some diversion, cooped up all alone in the dreary lighthouse.” To anyone who was listening he sounded so sincere, so caring, such attention. What a generous soul.

But Daenerys was not fooled, he was demanding that she attend, “You are too generous, but alas, my work at the lighthouse requires that I be there at night, all nights, throughout the night. I wish you the best of luck in your festivities.” and without waiting for an answer she grabbed Gray and headed for the carriage.  
On her way, back to the lighthouse, she asked Gray to stop by the road. “Oh, Miss, I wish you wouldn’t,” he said nervously. 

“There is nothing to fear, Agnus is not a witch no matter what the townsfolk say.” He looked at her warily but said nothing more. 

She made her way to Agnus’ cottage, it was a small and sad place down a narrow path. She accompanied her mother many times to bring Agnus food and after her mother died, she continued to come on her own. 

“Sweet child, you are too kind.” Said the old woman in a creaky voice. The townsfolk called her witch because she made healing potions and other stuff but Daenerys knew most of it was harmless. Then, Daenerys mentioned that she ran into Mr. Night again and the smile that had been in Agnus’ face was quickly gone. 

“You know I’ve warned you already you must keep far away from that man; he is no someone to be trifled with and if you keep refusing him I’m afraid of what he might do” 

Her words worried Daenerys

“Perhaps you should stay at the lighthouse the next time it is time to go into town.” Said Agnus

Daenerys said her goodbyes and thought of Agnus’ advice. She did not like leaving Gray along with all the burden of the shopping but perhaps it would be best if she avoided town for the next few times. She was working in the garden wile Dragon sat next to her taking in the cool breeze when she heard a carriage arrive. “That must be Gray,” she thought. She got up to greet him and help him with the groceries when she saw he was not alone. Mr. Night was with him; he had ridden his horse. 

“Mr. Night, do what do I own the honor,” she said nervously

“You did not come into town and I thought perhaps you were unwell. Gray insisted otherwise, but I wanted to be sure.” He smiled sweetly, false concern oozing from him. 

“As you can see I’m quite well.” 

“Indeed. I’m a glad to have been wrong. While I’m here would you not invite me for some tea. I’ve never been inside a lighthouse before.” Innocently smiling at her. 

Daenerys wanted to say no but to do so would be ill-mannered. He knew she could not refuse. 

“Of course. Please follow me.”

They had their tea and then Daenerys began to show him the lighthouse. They were almost done with the tour when they reached the top of the tower. Mr. Night barely looked at what Daenerys was showing him, he kept his eyes always focused on her. 

“Finally, this is the lantern and the lenses that we use,” Daenerys said as she showed him the equipment.

“Fascinating,” said Mr. Night barely looking at them. When suddenly he rounded on her almost pinning her against the wall a look of hunger in his eye. “My dearest Daenerys, I find you the most enchanting of women. You must have noticed my interest in you, it is sincere, for I wish to make you my wife.” 

“Oh no!” she thought, she had feared this was his intent all along. She had no intention of becoming his wife. She then heard a growl coming from behind Mr. Night. Dragon had decided to join them up in the tower. Mr. Night took a step back and looked eagerly at her “What do you say?”

Daenerys steadied herself and with as much composure as she could muster she said “Mr. Night your offer is very kind but I must decline. I am not interested in marriage and my work here at the lighthouse is too important to me to leave behind.” 

Mr. Night’s smiling began to falter his face turned angry and ugly. “You refuse.” He almost growled/

“I do,” Daenerys said firmly. 

“You’ll regret this” and with the Mr. Night turned around almost hitting Dragon on his way down the tower and left. 

“Miss Daenerys what happened? asked Missie, as Daenerys came down from the tower, she told them what happened. “Oh dear, I don’t think he’s the kind of man who takes rejection well,” Gray said and Daenerys knew there was truth to his words. 

Months went by and she had not seen Mr. Night again. Perhaps he had found another girl to curt and was avoiding her embarrassed by his outburst.  
One stormy night while she stood at the top of the tower she noticed a boat veering too close to the cliff and began to sound a warning bell but the boat continued on its course. She was afraid it came to close the waves would capsize it. 

When suddenly a big wave slammed into the boat and she saw someone go overboard. Daenerys ran as fast as she could down to the small dock She look about when she finally spotted someone flailing about in the water. And without thinking, she ran to her little boat and began to row her way to them.

She had lived at the lighthouse her whole life and she knew how to navigate the currents, although, the storm made it more difficult. She began to yell, “Hello, hello, where are you?” but no one answer and she could not see anyone. She turned her little boat around to row to the other side when suddenly a young man burst from beneath the water gasping for breath and grabbed onto the boat with all his might. 

Daenerys put down her oars and began to pull him up. He was heavy but she managed to get him inside the boat. He was coughing loudly trying to get rid of all the water he had swallowed. Daenerys quickly grabbed her oars and began to row them back to the dock. 

With a bit of effort, she managed to get him into the house and once inside yelled for Gray and Missie for help. Poor Gray and Missie got to her as fast as they could with frightened looks on their faces. “Miss Daenerys was has happened,” they said in unison. 

“No time to explain. Gray help me take him to my brother’s room. Missie, put some water to boil.” And with that, they all got to work. Gray and Daenerys were able to get the young man into bed and undressed him. That’s when they noticed the large gash, He must have injured himself when he fell overboard. 

“He’s bleeding, I’ll get bandages and water from Missie, you go get my sewing kit.” She said to Gray as they both got to work. Daenerys gently began to clean his wound. It wasn't as bad as she had initially thought but it would take him weeks to heal and be able to walk. Gray returned quickly and handed her box, she grabbed her largest needle and some thread and be began to sow. 

The young man had barely spoken a word. He seemed still in shock. She had Gray help her sit him up and she fed him some of the brother Missie had brought. Finally, when he was done he said “Thank you” he voice was still uneasy but he seemed better. He promptly closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
She went to her room to change into dry clothes as she had gotten soaked. 

When she returned to the room she dismissed Gray and sat by the bed. Once Gray was gone she was able to have a good look at the young man. He was not much older than her she concluded. He had dark brown hair, almost black. His build was slim but strong and he had a handsome face long with a strong jaw. She looked up at his face again and noticed he had a scar, right above his right eye, she wondered how he had gotten it. She gave a big yawn and settled in for her vigil. 

She suddenly awoke with a start, to find the young man awake and staring at her. She must have fallen asleep; she had been exhausted after the night’s adventure. When she looked back at him his face had gone red, probably embraced at vein caught staring. 

“I beg your pardon Miss; I did not mean to stare,” he said in a surprisingly strong and deep voice. 

“Do not worry. Do you need anything?”

“I would be eternally grateful for some water. Thank you.” He said, clearly very thirsty. 

“Of course,” said Daenerys and she poured him some water. While he drank it, she introduced herself.

“My name is Daenerys Targaryen, and your name is?”  
“Jon Stark, please to meet you.”

“Please to meet you, although, I would have preferred if it was under better circumstances.” She said with a small smile.

“I’m sorry for that Miss Daenerys, I lost control of the boat and you put yourself in danger to save my life. Words cannot express my gratitude.” He looked almost embarrassed at what happened.

“Of course, I had o do something.”

“Do you know what happened to my boat?” Jon asked

“Yes, it had not gone too far and Gray was able to drag it bag and dock it. There is some damaged though but once repaired it should be able to get you back home, wherever that may be.”

At that Jon sighed with relief “You’re like a guardian angel. You saved me, saved my boat. I cannot thank you enough.”

Daenerys smiled at him when there was a knock at the door, it was Missie. “Miss, do you want me to stay with the young man while you get some rest?” She had not noticed that the sun had already come up. She would rather continue to talk to Jon but she was tired and a proper rest in her own bed sounded delightful. “Yes, thank you Missie” before she turned to leave she wished Jon a good day and then left. 

Over the next few days, she spent most of her free time with Jon. At first, it was very formal but as the days and weeks went by, they became more and more comfortable with one another. Jon told her about his family, he mother had died when he was young and he had lost his father and brother in the war. Now only he and his two sisters were left. She told him about her family and how they sadly had the loss of their fathers and brothers in common. 

When Jon was finally able to walk around he began to spend the afternoons repairing his boat and his nights helping Daenerys manage the lighthouse. During those quiet hours at night, they would talk about the books they liked and the places they’d like to visit. Dragon was almost always present; he had taken quite a liking to Jon. They were playing a game that Jon had thought her when after many tries she was finally able to beat him. 

“Finally, the student surpasses the master.” She said laughingly. 

“Once,” he said but started to laugh too. They sat there staring at each other when Jon said, “I think you have the lovely smile I’d ever seen.” Then he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. It was the first-time Daenerys had ever been kissed and it was beautiful. 

When the kiss sadly ended, they sat there quietly, both a bit embarrassed. When Jon finally spoke, “I know we did not meet under the best of circumstances but I’m glad it happened, because, I got to meet you. I’ve never met anyone quite like you. I guess what I’m trying to say is, would you consider being my wife?”  
The proposal caught Daenerys by surprise but it was a very happy one. She loved being around Jon, it was so easy, they always seem to understand each other. She smiled at him and said, “Yes, I would be honored.” 

Alas, it was time for Jon to leave and return to his home. But, he promised to come back to the lighthouse, “When I return I’ll bring my sisters and then we can marry”

Jon’s boat was almost repaired but there were a few more things he needed and he’d have to go to town to get them. So, on shopping day, he accompanied Daenerys and Gray to the market. She was with Jon while he bartered with a merchant when she heard the too sweet voice of Mr. Night. 

“Miss Daenerys, it had been too long since we last saw each other. And who he is this.”

“Mr. Night how good to see you. This is Jon…he’s my betrothed.” She finally said and she could see the cold fury in Mr. Night’s eyes. 

“Well, congratulations then.” And with that, he was gone. 

They were on their way back to the lighthouse when Jon asked, “Who is that Mr. Night? I did not like the way he looked at you.” 

“He tried to court me, but I was not interested.” Said Daenerys. 

“Ah, well, that was lucky for me.” He smiled. They stopped by Agnus’ cottage so the Daenerys could Jon to her. As they left her cottage Jon asked; “She not really a witch, is she.”

“I think she has a little magic but I wouldn’t call her a full-fledged witch,” Said Daenerys with a mischievous smile on her face. 

Soon it was time for Jon to go home. He had said his goodbyes to Gray and Missie and now only he, Daenerys and Dragon stood at the dock, “When I return I’ll being my sisters with me. I’m sure they’d like to meet you before we marry.”  
“I’m sure they would and I’m very much looking forward to meeting them. I feel like I know them from everything you’ve told me.”

With that, he kissed her goodbye. 

Daenerys had climbed to the top of the tower to watch Jon’s boat sail away when she heard a rustle, she turned around and was shocked to see Mr. Night there.

“Is he gone already. I would never have left my betrothed behind.” 

“Mr. Night! What are you doing here?” How had he gotten up here? Thought 

Daenerys now frighten. Dragon was beside her, he had not sensed Mr. Night’s arrival but was barking madly at him now.

“You are a very deceitful girl, Daenerys, you refuse me but eagerly agree to engage yourself to him. I thought the lighthouse was too important to you. You felt responsible for it.” He sneered. 

“I’m allowed to change my mind.” Said Daenerys both angry and terrified

“I think you need to be reminded of your responsibilities.” It was then that 

Daenerys notice that Mr. Night was holding something in his hand. It looked like a thin wooden stick, like a wand.

“What do you mean.” 

“I think the lighthouse suits you better. A beacon of virtue.” And with that Mr. Night lifted his hand and pointed his wand at her. At first, she did not understand what was happening but she began to feel warmer and warmer until she was on fire. But she did not burn for she had become a flame. Mr. Night then placed her inside the lantern that lit the lighthouse. 

“There.” He said smiling “Now, you can remain faithful to your true calling. Forever.” He turned to leave when Dragon who had seemed to be caught in place was able to lunge at him, but Mr. Night flicker of his wand he slammed Dragon into the wall. And by the time the dog had landed in a heap on the floor, Mr. Night was gone. 

And that’s how Gray found poor dragon, still in a heap unable to move because of his broken leg. He had been looking for Miss Daenerys. “What has happened to you boy? Where is Miss Daenerys?” he sailed allowed not expecting a response. When Dragon began to whipper pointing at that lamp. It is then that Gray turned and saw it was still lit and when he went to extinguished the flame he heard a small voice say “Gray, Gray, can you hear me.” It sounded like it came from deep inside a cave. 

“Who is there?” he said turning around but there was no one there. 

“Gray, look at the fire. It’s me Daenerys.” 

“Miss Daenerys?” said Gray and as he looked closely at the flame when he noticed it took shape of a woman, the shape of Daenerys. “How?” was all he could say, so stunned was he. 

She told him what happened and asked him to get Agnus and to send word to Jon. Many weeks went by and Daenerys burned day and night. Finally, Jon returned. Missie was waiting for him and his sisters at the dock. 

“Ms. Missie, it’s good to see you. These are my sisters Sanas and Aria. What has happened? Where Daenerys? Gray’ message was not clear.” 

“It is good to see you again Mr. Jon and a warm welcome to you sister. Please follow me. Gray can explain better what has happened.”

Nervously Jon followed and his sisters behind him. They reached the top of the lighthouse where Gray stood and Dragon laid beside him. 

“Where is she?” said Jon and without a word, Gray pointed to the large lantern that lit the lighthouse. “There is Miss Daenerys.” At first, Jon did not understand but as Gray had done before him he leaned down and looked closely to the flame where he saw the shape of a woman and heard Daenerys’s voice. “Oh, Jon…” 

“Daenerys…” his voice trailed in complete disbelief his sisters stood behind him also shocked at what they were seeing and hearing. 

At that Gray told them what happened. 

“What can be done? There must be something”

At that Daenerys spoke, “I spoke to Agnus, who knows of these things. She wants to help but she doesn’t know how.” She could not keep the despair from her voice. 

“Let me go and talk to her then. See if she can give me any information that might help.” Jon said looking as he looked at the flames that were the woman he loved. 

“I’ll go with you.” Said his sister Arya. 

“I’ll stay here with Daenerys.” Said Sansa who looked at Daenerys with horror and wonder. 

They arrived at Agnus cottage where she explained to them the situation. “Mr. Night is not an ordering man, he’s a wizard who feeds from the adoration of others. I saw right through him and tried to warn others and as punishment for that he turned me old.” It was a bitter memory for her, twenty years she had suffered her curse. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” Said Jon sadly.

“So am I. I’ve been this way for a long time and I’ve learned a thing or two about Mr. Night. A woods-witch once told me that his power came from that wand he wields. That it can only be destroyed with magic.”

“And the woods witch?” said Jon

“I asked her if she could fight him but she told me she was not strong enough and besides it was not her fight. She would not risk herself for no one.”  
At that, they all stood there quietly while despair began to seep into them.  
Suddenly Aria spoke, she had been standing queenly in the corner, “If the wand can only be destroyed by magic, do you think a magical fire would do?” 

“Yes.” Said Agnus stunned, “I think that could do.”

Jon looked at his sister and smiled “Of course” he turned around to look at Agnus and asked, “do you know how to make poisons?” 

“I do. What exactly are you thinking of” said Agnus looking at him curiously  
Jon turned back to look at his sister, “Do you remember that trick Rob and I use to use when we would go hunting?” 

At that Aria smiled. 

They returned to the lighthouse and began to make preparations. They would go to Mr. Nights the following night. Jon went up to the tower and explained to Daenerys their plan. 

“Do you think it’ll work.” Asked Daenerys

“I think so. It’s our only hope and we have to try something.” Jon said trying to sound encouraging. 

The following night they began to get ready. Aria had borrowed Daenerys’s brother’s clothes from when he was younger and transformed herself into a boy. Jon would have preferred not to put his little sister in danger but she was almost as good an archer as he and without her, his plan could not work. Sansa had come down from the tower with Daenerys safely inside a small lantern. 

“Good luck.” She wished everyone as they headed out on their quest

A merry band they were, thought Daenerys. A man who knew nothing of magic, a girl dressed as a boy, an old woman, a limp dog who had insisted in joining them and her, a woman trapped inside a flame. 

They made their way to Mr. Night’s home, Agnus knew it well, she had stalked it for many years. They found Mr. Night walking around his garden. While the others hid, Agnus walked out of the shadows and spoke.

“Why would you do that to that poor girl? She did not deserve it.”

“My dearest Agnus do what do I owe the pleasure? It’s been too long, you’ve aged.” He smiled at his own quip 

“Arrogant as always. You never did take rejection well,” she said and pulled a dagger from her pocket.

At that Mr. Night quickly pointed his wand at her “You fool –” but before he could do anything an arrow came flying through the sky and he had to act quickly to dodge it. But as he was dodging one, another came flying and he was not quick enough to dodge that one. Behind him stood Jon and on his back stood an arrow dipped in poison. It would not kill him Agnus had said but it should paralyze him. Before there was any time to act Jon came running towards Mr. Night and with the help of Dragon he wrestled the wand away from him. He threw it towards his sister who carried Daenerys. Aria grabbed the wand and gave it to Daenerys who quickly began to burn it and as it burned she could feel herself become more whole. Then they heard a terrible shriek and as Daenerys become whole Mr. Night become mist and when she became herself again there was nothing of him left. 

Dragon came running towards her needed her to pet him. She looked up and there was Jon.

“Thank you. Thank you all.” He quickly embraced her tightly and kissing her fiercely “Oh, how happy I am to see your smile again.” 

Jon took Daenerys by the hand and they all headed back to the lighthouse. 

The end.


End file.
